The World CircusABANDONED
by BronzeDove
Summary: Come one! Come all! Welcome to The World Circus, a place that contains each of the world's countries most death-defying act! Proceed with caution, for this is a magical place full of monsters and men.[ABANDONED]
1. Shards-Prologue

…

 _They didn't warn me_

 _When I was running wild_

 _The dragons breathing fire_

 _In the backyard at night_

 _We live in circles_

 _And it's so hard to breathe_

 _Maybe the same old fears_

 _What have we here?_

 _Don't bring me down_

 _With you_

…

* * *

Matthew groaned as the curtains of his room were yanked open, harsh sunlight stinging his eyes.

"Get up you lazy ass, you have work." His father growled.

Matthew sat up and cracked an eye open, watching his father stalk out of his small room with purpose. _Probably to yell at mom or go hang out with his old friend Captain Morgan._ The seventeen year old french-canadian thought as he rubbed his eyes.

The blonde grabbed his glasses and slid them onto his face, standing up and walking over to his closet to grab some clothes.

After grabbing his favorite _My Chemical Romance_ t-shirt, an old, red hoodie and some jeans, the teen removed his polar bear pyjama bottoms and got dressed before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Matthew made his pancakes, being sure to drown them in maple syrup before eating them, taking out the garbage, cleaning up his father's beer cans from the night before, grabbing his backpack and skateboard and leaving for school. This was a pretty normal day for Matthew, except for the fact that Matt himself was anything but normal.

Ever since he turned ten he's been able to do weird things. No, not lick-his-elbow weird, like move-things-with-his-mind, turn-invisible-and-hear-people's-thoughts weird.

Yes, that's right, Matthew was like an experiment gone wrong.

As the blonde skateboarded down the streets of Toronto, weaving around people every so often, he hummed along to the song that was currently playing through his head phones. As Matthew spotted the school when he turned the corner he hopped off his well-used skateboard, lazily shoving it into his backpack and crossed the street.

…

By the time third period rolled by, and being the straight-A student he was, Matt no longer felt the need to pay attention, pulling out his phone and putting in his headphones, it's not like anyone would notice.

The blonde watched the rest of the class as they half-heartedly listened to the history teacher drone on about the revolutionary war and decided that he needed to liven up the room. Focusing on one of the boys at the other end of the room, Matthew narrowed his violet eyes and used his telekinesis, smirking when one of the desks legs crumpled, sending his classmate tumbling to the floor with it.

The quiet boy snorted as his class burst into laughter, watching with amusement as the other boy shot up from the floor, yelling out a string of curses that would put a sailor to shame, but also earning the kid a detention slip.

By the time lunch rolled around, the teen with the odd hair curl was thoroughly amused, but nothing Matthew ever enjoys can stay.

The blonde walk down the deserted hallway, whistling a soft tune between bites of pizza.

"Williams!" Someone yelled causing Matt to jump in surprise. After swallowing his pizza, Matthew turned to see who had called him.

"How can I help you?" He asked quietly, noticing that it was the student from earlier surrounded by a few of his friends.

The kid from Matthews class, a brunette with some winter fat that just never goes away, stepped forwards and stood in front of Matthew, looking up at him with a glare.

"I couldn't help but notice you were laughing at me in class today."

Matthew blinked. "I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure the entire class was laughing at you."

The redhead growled and then Matthew felt pain in his stomach. The blonde groaned and doubled over, clutching his stomach and sucking in a breath.

Before Matt could react he was punched twice more as the other three lackeys grabbed him and started to drag him away.

Suddenly Matthew was thrown to the floor, crying out when his head hit the floor, his glasses digging into his face.

Groaning, Matthew curled in on himself as they started to kick him. After a few more kicks, Matt was just clinging to consciousness.

"Stop…"

The other teens just laughed and kicked him harder.

"STOP!" Matthew screamed.

Suddenly all the windows in the surrounding area shattered sending glass flying everywhere. Matthew gasped for air as the redhead and his gang cried out in surprise, trying to shield themselves from the shards.

Matthew cracked an eye open and stared at the four teens who were covered in small cuts. "I told you to stop…" Matt wheezed as some of the larger shards in front of him were lifted into the air and shot towards the boys, chasing them down the hall.

Matt pushed himself to his feet, one hand holding his stomach while the other was lifted to his face to wipe blood away from his mouth. The blonde started to limp away, leaving the school from the nearest exit and out onto the streets.

Matthew limped away, crossing the road carelessly, not noticing the car that was spreading towards him until it was upon him. The violet eyed teen heard the horn and noticed it's oncoming shape, lifting his hand and stopping the car in it tracks. Matt winced as he heard the hood crumple and the driver scream.

The blonde though back to a movie he'd watched about a telekinetic kid as he left the scene. The main character had been able to levitate himself and fly.

Matthew looked around, flying sure beat walking and so what if it didn't work. The boy focused on what it would feel like to be standing on a moving platform, and after catching himself a few times, Matt was successfully flying in the air at least one hundred feet up.

He kind of felt like Superman.

…

When Matt finally saw his home, he dropped down and fell on his lawn, crying out in pain as he pushed himself up and starting to walk towards his house. When the blonde opened the door, he thanked all the gods out there for having his mother forget to lock the door again.

Matthew drug himself to his room and flopped onto his bed, losing consciousness soon after.

…

When Matthew came to, he heard yelling in the background. _Probably just his parents…_ He thought as the yelling got closer to his room. As his family got closer he heard a heavily accented third voice speak calmly to his parents as his door opened, revealing a sharply dressed man on the other side, then, Matthew's vision went black once again.

…

The next time Matthew woke up, he noticed he was no longer in his room and that their was a blindfold over his eyes.

"Where am I?" The canadian yelled as he thrashed around.

Suddenly there was a weight on his arm and a sharp poke, and soon enough, Matt lost consciousness for the third time that day.

…

"Hello? Hey roomie? Wake uuuuup…" An obnoxious voice called.

Matt opened his eyes only to be greeted by a pair of bright blue ones staring back at him. Matthew screamed and pushed the person away from him, sitting up to look at him. The other kid looked completely normal, a blue hoodie, old jeans, headphones around his neck, glasses and messy blonde hair with a piece that seemingly defied gravity.

But, there was one odd thing. Their was a pair of gigantic cream-coloured wings jutting out from his back.

Matt blinked. "You have wings…" He said dumbly.

The other kid laughed loudly. "Duh!" He said as he stood up, flapping his right wing a bit. "My name is Alfred F. Jones or America, whichever you prefer and I'm the hero!" He yelled excitedly.

"H-hi… I'm Matthew Williams." Matt replied. "Do you know where we are?" He asked as he wrung his hands nervously.

Alfred smiled happily. "Nice to meet ya, Mattie." He said as he stood up. "Welcome to Wonderland!"

…

* * *

 **How's that for a prologue?** **If any of you have a ship you want to see or an idea for what power a certain country has, leave it in a review!**

 **The movie Matthew was referring to is called Chronicle.**

 **Song; Youth by Foxes. I encourage you to check out the Adventure Club remix of it as well!**

 **Autumn-chan out!**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, I own nothing.**


	2. Fractals

_Tonight, get ready for a fight_

 _So now you know_

 _It's time to ride_

 _A circus for a psycho_

 _Round and round we go_

 _Lookout below_

 _Cause I want off this_

 _I want off this_

 _Circus for a psycho_

 _Circus for a psycho_

…

* * *

 _Alfred smiled happily. "Nice to meet ya, Mattie." He said as he stood up. "Welcome to Wonderland!"_

…

After Alfred introduced himself to Matthew, the winged blonde told Matt that he'd show him around and introduce him to 'the locals' as he'd called them.

Before Matthew followed Alfred out the door, Matt took a second to look at the room. There were two beds, one with an american flag comforter and another one on the opposite side that only had thin sheets on it. In between the beds there was a nightstand, a wardrobe and another nightstand.

Matthew noticed that at the end of the bed he assumed was his were a plethora of boxes labeled 'Matt's Stuff'. Rolling his eyes, Matthew turned around and walked out the door after Alfred.

Once the violet-eyed blonde left the room he was stunned to see that there was roughly a hundred other rooms in a large hotel-looking area that had three floors. What surprised him the most was the sheer number of other people in the complex.

Matt walked up to the balcony railing and looked down to get another view of all the people. On the bottom floor there was a lounge with a bunch of couches and chairs, a number of TV's, a huge kitchen and a an assorted variety of gaming systems.

Matthew turned to look at Alfred. "What is this place?"

"Dude, you look like a fish!" Alfred said with a laugh when he saw Matt's expression. "Like I said, it's Wonderland! The safest place for people like us!" The blonde exclaimed as he clapped Matthew on the back.

Before the lavender-eyed blonde could say anything else, Alfred grabbed his hand and pulled him down the spiral staircase that led to the main floor.

"Hey everyone!" The winged boy yelled. "Meet Matthew!"

Everyone in the room looked at Matthew, letting out a cheer as they welcomed the new boy.

Suddenly Matthew was grabbed by the shoulders and turned to face four new people. A blonde man who had hair quite similar to Matt's and cream-coloured cat ears poking out of the top of his smiled at him. "Hon hon hon~" He laughed. "We finally have a new face I see? Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy, but you can call me France."

Before Matthew could say anything, Francis was pushed out of the way by a shorter blonde man with shocking eyebrows and even more shocking emerald eyes. "Keep your hands off him Frog!" He spat.

 _Accent? Check. Hatred for the french? Check. Probably a Brit._ Matthew guessed.

"Hello. My name is Arthur Kirkland and I represent The United Kingdom of Great Britain."

Suspicions confirmed.

Next up we have a ridiculously tall man with white-blonde hair, a scarf and a really creepy smile. "Privet, Comrade Matvey. My name is Ivan Braginski. Become one with Mother Russia, Da?"

And that's why there's a creepy smile.

Matthew laughed awkwardly and turned to the short brunette beside Ivan.

"Yao Wang. China. Would you like some tasty treats?"

Okay. Where did that basket come from?

"Alfred…" Matthew called as he turned away from the for clearly insane people. only to be pulled away again.

"Hej! Nordic Five here!" Exclaimed a tall blonde with gravity defying hair. "Matthias Kohler or Denmark reporting for duty!"

Matthew smiled nervously and turned to the next person, yelping in surprise when he noticed the harsh expression on the the mans face.

"B'rw'ld Ox'nst'rna. Sw'd'n."

Matthew nodded and looked at the shorter blonde who stood beside him. "Hello Matthew, my name is Tina Väinämöinen or Finland, I'm Berwalds wife!" She said with a happy smile. "Our son Peter is around here somewhere, if you see him could you let him know we're looking for him?"

Matthew blinked. People here had families? "Uh sure… It's nice meeting you."

After talking to Tina, Matt turned to look at the people looking beside her. One was an average height woman with long ash blond hair and a cross pin, beside her stood a smaller teenager with similar facial features.

"My name is Nora Bondevik and this is my little bror Emil. We represent Norway and Iceland."

After the introductions ended, Matt was grabbed again. "It was nice meeting all of you!" He called after them.

Next Matthew met the Italy sisters, Chiara and Sofia, Spain, a curly-haired brunette woman named Anita who was clinging to Chiara, Ludwig, or Germany and Kiku who was also called Japan.

After them, Matthew met Ukraine(Katyusha Braginski), Belarus(Natalia Braginski), the Baltics, Toris/Lithuania, Ravis/Latvia and Estonia/Eduard.

Matthew also met Feliks, or Poland, who wouldn't stop talking about fashion, ponies and Toris.

After spending an hour talking to everyone, Matt finally met Peter, or Sealand, and sent him to his parents.

Just when Matthew was debating whether or not to turn invisible and escape the world, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Disappearing before you get the chance to meet the Awesome Me? How unawesome of you."

Matthew spun around to see who was speaking and was shocked to see a young man with white hair and crimson eyes smirking at him.

Before Matt could get a word in, the new person spoke up. "Hey everyone! The Awesome Me thinks we should go test out what the newbie can do!"

Everyone in the room looked at the albino and smiled, some cheering and some clapping.

"Good idea, Gilbert… Let's see what our new ami is made of!" Francis said as he wrapped an arm around Matthew.

Gilbert smiled and shrugged. "I'm just that awesome Franny."

Matthew snorted when he heard France's nickname.

Alfred suddenly ran up from behind Matt and grabbed him, throwing the canadian over his shoulder and sprinting away.

…

* * *

When Matthew was put down again he looked around the room. It looked like a giant auditorium with hundreds of seats and a few balconies.

Most of the people who had followed Matthew hopped off the stage and sat down in the first few rows. Once everyone was seated, a new person walked out from behind the curtain on the farthest side of the stage. He was an older man dressed in a white tux and had a bushy white mustache.

Some of the people sitting down, **cough** Gilbert **cough**, cheered when they saw the older man.

"I see you've all met Matthew." The man stated.

"Yea, yea… Get on with it Fritz! We want to see what he can do!" Shouted Gilbert.

The man waved him off and stopped in front of Matt. "My name is Fritz and I run this institution. This is a place where people like you can be safe and also a place where people from around the world can come and see the impossible."

Matthew blinked. "So like a world circus?" The blonde asked.

Fritz nodded. "Pretty much."

Okay then.

The old man walked off the stage and sat down. "So… Who's got questions for Matthew?"

Every hand shot up.

Matthew awkwardly stood on the stage and waited to see who Fritz would pick.

"Peter! Why don't you go?"

The small blonde jumped up excitedly and smiled at Matthew. "What's your power!"

Matthew heard many sighs from the audience and heard a few mumbles of disdain towards the originality of the question.

"Well.. um… I can do a couple of things." Matthew said nervously. "For one, I can hear all of your thoughts…"

Arthur, who was sitting in the second row beside Francis and Alfred, stood up. "Prove it."

Francis rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just believe the boy, mon cher?"

Before a fight could start, Matthew spoke up. "Are you sure? I'm hearing some pretty weird things right now…" He said as he scratched the back of his head.

Fritz nodded with a small smile. "Do your worst."

Paused for a moment before speaking. "Berwald is thinking about Ikea."

Matthias and a few others broke into laughter as the tall man blushed in embarrassment.

Matt scowled and looked at Denmark. "Leave him alone or you're next."

The obnoxious blonde smiled widely. "Fire at will."

Matthew smiled. "Well, for starters, you really want to pull Nora's curl. You also want to go drink beer with Alfred and Gilbert. Your twenty years-old and you named your axe that you keep above your bed Sparkles."

That shut Matthias up.

"Hmmm… Next victim…" Matt said as he scanned the audience. "Aha! Francis you're a pervert… You really like Arthur that much?"

"Hon hon hon~ You bet I like him that much!" The frenchman sang.

Arthur smacked Francis over the head. "You bloody frog!"

Matt laughed. "Don't be a hypocrite Arthur, your thoughts on Francis aren't that much better…" Arthur blushed and sat down, avoiding eye contact with Francis, who was currently pissing himself laughing.

"Umm.. Chiara!" That got the Italians attention.

"What the fuck do you want!"

Matthew raised his hands in surrender. "I'm not going to embarrass you…" He stated. "I just thought that since you need a nickname for me I'd supply you with my favourite food, which is pancakes."

The Italian grinned. "I like you, Pancake Bastard." She said as she crossed her arms and sat back in her chair.

Matthew smiled and nodded. "Well, I think that you all believe I can hear thoughts so I guess I'll move on… I can also turn invisible."

Matthew then extended his arm and watched as it faded into nothingness. Matthew smiled and made his arm visible when he earned a few claps.

Anita, or Spain then stood up with a look of confusion. "That's pretty impressive and all but it's not enough to land you in here… Unless you robbed a bank or told someone a nation secret or something."

Matthew put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. "That's where my third party trick comes in." He said nervously.

Anita nodded and sat down, waiting with everyone else for Matthew to show his next power.

Matthew looked at Fritz. "Do you have anything really big and heavy that I don't have to worry about breaking?"

Fritz smirked. "Like a car?" Matthew flushed in embarrassment when he remembered crushing the car when he fled his school.

"Something like that." The canadian mumbled.

The old man laughed. "Since stuff like this happens every time we get a tenant I had something prepared for you."

Matthew watched as Fritz snapped his fingers. After a moment of just whispers from the small crowd watching Matthew, one of the curtains behind the boy lifted up, catching everyone's attention.

When Matthew looked, the first thing he noticed was the car.

"He actually got me one…" The blonde deadpanned.

After looking and each of the items, Matthew looked over his shoulder and at the rest of the people, who were patiently waiting for Matt to do something.

"Well… Um… Here I go…"

Matthew turned back to the items and extended both arms. It almost looked like he was about to conduct an orchestra.

Suddenly Matt flicked his wrists and all the items, including the beaten up car lurched forwards, sliding across the floor until they were behind Matt at the very front of the stage.

The blonde canadian then turned around so that he was facing the other people again. Dropping his right arm to his side, Matt used his left hand to point at three large chunks of concrete. Matthew raised his hand a bit causing the pieces of concrete that easily weighed two hundred pounds to lift into the air.

Once Matthew felt that he had sufficient control over the items, he let his hand drop as the items remained in the air, moving to hover over the people in the audience, spinning in circles and making it look like they were being juggled in the air by giant hands.

After earning claps from all the people he'd met, Matthew returned the cement blocks to their spot and looking and the small case beside them.

Confused, Matthew flicked his wrist at the case, snapping it open a revealing what was inside of it.

"Cool." The canadian whispered as he looked at all the knives in the box.

Matthew walked over to them and picked a few up, tossing them into the air behind him. By the time Matt was done, he had about fifteen knives hovering behind him. Matthew then gave a shrug, snapping his fingers and sending the knives flying into the wall behind him. Each knife embedded itself in the wall in a perfect circle, glinting in the light.

Alfred whistled and Chiara clapped for her new friend.

Finally, Matthew turned to the car. "Anita, you were wondering what I did to get in here?" Matthew said as he lifted the car into the air, similar to the way he did with the cement.

"Yep!" The spanish woman replied cheerfully.

"Well," Matthew said as he lifted his right hand towards the car, opening his hand so that it looked like it was spread out to give someone a high-five. "I did something like this."

Matthew made a fist with his hand and watch as the car crumpled in on itself as if it had hit a wall at full speed, windows shattering and metal creaking. Once the car looked like a crumpled piece of paper, Matt set it down on the stage.

The blonde nervously looked back at the 'countries', scared of their reaction. When Matt finally meet their eyes, he was surprised to see them all smiling, some even begin to clap.

Chiara stood up and climbed onto the stage, straightening out her jean shorts and t-shirt once she stood up.

Matthew stood there awkwardly as the Italian woman walked up to him, catching him in a headlock and giving him a noogie, careful to avoid touching his curl.

"Pancake Bastard, you and I are going to be the best of friends."

* * *

 **And done! Dear god that took a while… Sorry.**

 **Clarifications: I used Nyo Spain, N. Italy, S. Italy, Norway and Finland for a reason! Keep reading to find out!**

 **Anyways, I might not post for a bit since I'm heading to the east coast of Canada for my cousin's wedding. I'm really excited to finally get to go to the Maritimes so if any of you have been to Nova Scotia and Prince Edward Island, let me know where I should visit while I'm there! Don't forget to R Circus for a Psycho by Skillet**

 **Autumn-chan out!**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, I own nothing.**


End file.
